John Smith's Unrequited Love
by Sparkler Girl
Summary: This is a challenge set by Montypython203. John Smith has feelings for Martha set during 'Human Nature'. But will Martha learn to love him as a human? Last Chapter Up!
1. Martha Jones

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

**This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Any references to Doctor Who belongs to someone other then myself. That's right – I unhappily confess that this show is not my own! (blubber)**

Martha Jones was woken up again by the echoing school bell, ringing up and down the deserted corridors. For the first five seconds she rolled her head over on the thin yet comfortable pillow and tried to open her tired eyes. As soon as she had opened them the realisation hit her.

It wasn't the fact that she was sleeping in a servant's dormitory in a boy's private school in 1913. It wasn't even the torment of getting up at six in the morning and doing about twelve hours or more of gruelling chores. And it wasn't even the anxiety that would face her during the day as boy after boy glided silently by her, gave her a disgusted look and turned away sharpish like she was carrying the plague.

It was because she realised that today would be another day without the Doctor. Yes, the once heroic and valiant Time Lord that took her by the hand and raced with her to new worlds and exciting opportunities was locked away inside a fog watch.

But this wasn't the worst part. The fact that the Doctor had taken human form, changing every cell in his body, meant that he wasn't the Doctor at all. He was John Smith. And that was somehow worse then nothing. At least when the Doctor wasn't around, Martha could pretend he felt the same way for her as she did him. But looking into those eyes – those same eyes – with a different soul behind them made it…uncomfortable. And heart breaking. It was like someone you couldn't trust using a close friend as a vehicle for their own purposes. But it wasn't like the Doctor _didn't _think about this intellectually…he did this to save her life after all.

So after Martha grudgingly sat up and gave a swing of her legs over the side of her bed, she was ready to boldly start another day as the downtrodden maid servant, inherited by a pompous school teacher. It wasn't as bad as all that though, she had to think to herself as she started washing her face in the basin by the sink. Her good mate Jenny was a laugh and treated her as equally as any other girl would. And being with Jenny almost throughout the day was a huge relief for her – they would talk about some of the most severe teachers behind their backs and gossip about a man called Paul who lived in the village close by. (Martha had never even met the man but according to Jenny, he was a heart throb). And when she was with Mr Smith well…it was a battle with herself to keep in his company as much as possible but also avert his eyes at all costs.

It was 6.30 and it was time to head to the kitchens and get the man his breakfast tray. Dressed in her smart maid's outfit and hair smartly up in a bun, she left her sleeping quarters and walked down the corridors of the school to the kitchens close by.

The kitchens were a fun place to be, especially at this time of day. Helen the cook was a small plump lady that insisted that Martha try a piece of cake now and then. 'Good morning Helen,' Martha beamed as she walked through to the breakfast area.

'And to you Miss Jones,' Helen smiled as she cleaned some dishes. 'I've laid out some breakfast for you and Jenny on that table over there. Mr Smith's tray just needs cleaning and you can get on with your duties!'

'Thanks Helen, you didn't have to!' Martha said, sitting down at the long wooden benched table. She tucked into some toast with honey and jam, sipped her tea and then got up to set up the breakfast tray.

'Make sure you grab some of that sponge cake before you go love, there's plenty to go around!' Helen beamed pointing to a whole cake on a shelf.

'Save me some for lunch Helen, thanks again!' Martha smiled prettily as she scurried out of the room, leaden with a full tray.

Now she was upstairs just down the corridor from the room that occupied Mr Smith. For weeks now she went through the same routine but every time it was hard to do. He wouldn't look at her twice – wouldn't remember her as the clever 21st century girl training to be a doctor. His mind was full of stiff, dusty 1913 mannerisms. She was just a maid servant. Common and coloured; that's all he would ever think of her.

With a harsh sniff through her nose, she knocked on his door and he called, 'enter!'

It was the morning of November 10th 1913. Martha expected him to have his windows tightly shut, yet a cold breeze swept through one that was open. 'It's a bit chilly in here, sir.' Martha stated as she settled the tray down on his table. 'Don't you want that closing?'

Smith turned around to look at her. She caught his eye and fell under its spell. Somehow for one moment she thought the Doctor was there…

'Yes, if you would do it please.' He said sighing, reaching for some buttered toast. Her smile faded, she curtsied and walked swiftly over to grab the handle and lock out the freezing weather.

'I had a rather strange dream last night,' Smith muttered to her, biting into the toast.

'Really Sir?' Martha answered, trying to avoid looking into his eyes again. She busied herself tidying up around his room.

'Yes, I dreamt I was travelling…' he walked in a daze around his bed. 'But I wasn't by myself. There was someone there – someone I could trust completely and would always be able to rely on them. But I couldn't see their face, it was rather peculiar!'

Martha thought of Rose instinctively because she knew deep down the Doctor loved her and even in human form that powerful feeling for his last companion wouldn't falter. His next statement made her drop a bundle of clothes to the floor.

'It was a pretty girl though and she was smart. This probably isn't relevant but I took the girl far away from home. I took her to the moon! And then to New York! Can you imagine? Two completely irrelevant places to take a girl out, I tell you!' He laughed to himself, finishing his toast.

Martha grabbed the laundry and laughed too. 'Yes Sir, what an amazing task that would be! Going to the moon…such a romantic notion. And New York is so far away yet you have no idea how far…' She muttered but trailed off when she realised he wasn't listening.

He was gazing into space again, probably trying to remember the rest of his dream.

'Still,' he mumbled, taking his bowl of porridge. 'I'm yet to meet a girl worthy enough to show her my desires of taking her to a magical place and make her feel very special indeed.'

'Somehow I think you've made plenty of girls feel that way,' Martha said a bit too bitterly for her own liking. But she moved out of the room without looking back at him and closed the door with a loud snap.

John Smith gave a puzzled look as her back stomped out of the room and out of sight. He didn't know what she meant by other girls…was she saying something? Maybe he upset her somehow…he felt stupid. He stood up but froze suddenly. Wait a minute, why did he feel stupid? She was just his servant girl for heaven's sake. No need to worry about her. He moved over to read his newspaper but couldn't find himself to read it. Martha had been his friend for a long time, particularly over these last few months which played out more vividly in his memory then any other time of his life which felt…foggy.

It was just the way her face fell before – he felt a responsibility for that face. He should make it up to her later, then at least he could shake up these feelings and go back to normal.

He made a noise in his throat and sat to read the morning news, his head swimming with turbulent thoughts.

**So that's the first chapter up! I wanted to convey Martha's feelings towards John Smith first before we got into any action. Please R&R! Amy x**


	2. John Smith

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who. Not mine. Got it?**

The Professor stood in front of his mirror and stared into his reflection, rather keen to comb his hair over. He patted the thick brown mess with his hand and sighed impatiently. 'At least you've still got hair,' he muttered under his breath. Most of the teachers he worked with here were balding at an alarming rate. He was hoping this tradition would pass him by.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about it; he picked up his briefcase and cape and trundled down the hall towards the staff room. It was becoming busier down the corridors where a few pipsqueaks were dragging there feet to the breakfast hall and servants were rushing about, doing their duties.

Turning around a corner he collided with a young woman who was carrying a first aid kit.

'Terribly sorry Sir!' She gasped, keeping hold of her medical equipment. Smith smiled knowingly and looked at her. It was the Matron of the school – Miss Redfern? That was it. She was rather pretty and her smile made him go weak at the knees.

'Not at all, matron! Be careful there; it would be a crisis upon the school if our beloved nurse was out of action!'

She giggled and blushed. 'Many thanks Sir and many pardons. I'm such a foolish woman sometimes!'

'Oh, we all have places to get to and-' he trailed off as he saw Martha in the distance with another servant girl, both heading to the laundry room and laughing.

'And what, sorry Sir?' Miss Redfern asked, her eyes alight with a sweet nature.

Smith was brought back down to earth with a bump. 'Hmm? Oh sorry, away in the clouds there for a moment. I'll see you later Matron, yes?'

She looked quite down put but smiled all the same. 'Please, call me Miss Redfern – or nurse!' She had to call to him as he headed off to the staff room.

The morning went pleasantly as usual, the boys had their heads down during the history lesson and only once did he threaten to use the cane against one of them for forgetting a matter of importance during the French Revolution.

For lunch he went with the other teachers to the dining hall and sat with them, eating traditional pie and tea.

Miss Jones hurried past him and he trailed her path, leading towards the kitchen. He drank up his tea, sighed and got up.

He entered the servant chambers and glanced around. Miss Jones was chatting with that woman he saw her with earlier. 'Excuse me, Miss Jones!' He called.

Martha whipped round in surprise and acknowledged his presence with a gaping look. 'Yes, Sir?' She said uncertainly.

He put his hands behind his back, as if this would make him look more important. 'How are you?' He asked.

'I'm good, yeah I'm fine…thanks!' She said.

'Splendid. I wanted to ask you something – did I offend you this morning?'

Martha blinked. 'Not that I know of Sir. No, you've been wonderful to me and a great master! I'm very lucky!' She smiled and this smile did more to him then Miss Redfern's.

'Well, I shouldn't get in your way any longer. Perhaps I will see you again later today?' He bowed to Martha and Jenny then retired back to the dining hall.

'Oooh!' Jenny said brightly behind her. 'Did you see the way he looked at you then, Martha? But he doesn't half talk nonsense does he? Hey maybe he's turning over a new leaf!' She giggled.

Martha looked confused. 'That was indeed strange, Jenny. He's never spoken to me before out of choice. I don't think he sees me like that.'

Jenny looked disputed and turned to clean the dishes. Martha continued to think about John Smith though…did he have some feelings for her? Like _friendly _feelings? It was a bit out of character. Maybe the genetic transfer messed with his head.

That afternoon John Smith wondered down a corridor again with some books in his hands. At the foot of a staircase he realised his shoe lace was undone so stopped to tie it back up. 'Hello again Mr Smith!' It was Matron's voice. John looked up and saw a beaming Miss Redfern.

'Why, hello Miss Redfern!' He smiled. 'Not running into anymore professors are we?'

She giggled and held up one of his books. 'No, not at all. These things look remarkably complex don't they?' She smiled.

'Indeed they do!' John grinned, standing back up. And that's when he noticed the flyer pinned on the notice board next to him. _VILLAGE DANCE 11__TH__ NOVEMBER!_

'That looks fun to go to!' He murmured.

'Oh yes, I was thinking of going there myself!' Miss Redfern glowed brightly.

'Really?' John smiled happily. 'Maybe I'll see you there then, I'm just going to ask Miss Jones to accompany me…'

And he nodded to her and went up the stairs with his books. Her face dropped into a frown. 'His servant?' She muttered to herself. She shook her head and wondered if the rumours were true – was he _really _cracking up?

**Hopefully I got some of John Smith's thoughts in there too! Amy x**


	3. To Ask

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

During her break, Martha took her bike down to the shed where the TARDIS was kept safe. Completely forgetting the alien threat, she hastened to open the lock and stepped inside. The console room was quiet and dark. Somehow she felt its loneliness and walked up to the machine. She replayed the Doctor's instructions to herself. After fast forwarding through about 25 rules she stopped at one. '_And you…don't let me abandon you!_'

She smiled to herself at the humorous grin he posted on his face. 'Thanks for showing me that you didn't Doctor!' She whispered. But something inside her stung; reminding her it wasn't him that talked to her this afternoon. He was never there. And he will never feel that way about her…a tear trickled down her cheek.

John Smith paced his study after dinner. The candle on his desk burnt so low that his work was in danger of being dripped on by hot wax. His maid Martha Jones was rather bright for a young woman of her age and colour. Yet she was so kind and caring and bright, bubbly and rather pretty for her features. What if he got to know her better? He sat in his chair and twiddled his thumbs. Was he being foolish? He felt angry with himself. He was just playing the same debate over in his head endlessly. He stood up again and wondered around to the window where he could see the open fields stretch out for miles.

Looking towards the village path he saw Martha riding her bike up to the school gates and he smiled to himself. _Ask her…_

She made her way up the stairs to Mr Smith's room to give him his nightly supper. Once again she breathed in and out and entered after she knocked. He stood by the bed, smiling at her. 'Good evening Miss Jones, it's been a remarkable day don't you think?' He gestured to the window where the sky was settling into a beautiful starry dusk.

'Yes, quite so!' Martha answered, pouring hot water from the tea pot into his mug.

'There's to be a dance in the village tomorrow night. It should be fun!' He said while she gave him the tea.

'Yes, Jenny told me about it.' Martha mumbled, 'are you planning to go?'

'Only if you will accompany me!' he grinned.

She nearly dropped the tea mug. 'Me?' She gasped.

'Yes. You,' his eyes smiled gently. 'I'm sure you're just itching to get out and have some fun aren't you?'

Martha stared at him for a few seconds and turned away. 'I can't Sir – what will the headmaster say? If he sees you with me?'

'I shouldn't think his decision matters,' John reassured her.

'You will be made a laughing stock in front of the students,' she argued.

'They most certainly won't laugh at me if I have anything to say about it!' He said sternly. 'Martha. What's wrong? Today you are acting so differently…'

He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. 'Do you want me to stop bothering you? I only wanted to take you out for a dance!'

She sighed, 'Mr Smith – you don't know half the reasons why we can't-' her eyes were stinging with tears. John was getting worried. 'Miss Jones…Martha…I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you in any way. Why don't you sleep on it and we will discuss it tomorrow? If you don't feel up to it, Miss Redfern seems eager to go.'

Martha looked up and wiped away her tears. 'Miss Redfern? The matron?' He nodded.

'But she likes you!' Martha said in her head, and then out loud, 'Alright Sir. I will accompany you to the dance!'

John's face lit up with delight and he stroked her shoulder. 'There now, I knew you couldn't resist!'

Martha gave a small smile but when his back was turned, she looked worried. Somewhere out there was a mad family of aliens plotting to kill the Doctor. They only had a month to go and then they would be free. A month. What would happen in those four weeks while they waited?

Would John Smith continue to fall deeply in love with her? The fog watch rested peacefully on the mantelpiece.

She could almost hear the Doctor flinch inside it. Sometimes when she would stroll past it, she wondered if he was sitting there watching the action around him. She knew it was ridiculous and impossible – that the Doctor couldn't know where he was. On the other hand, it felt like a betrayal…John Smith took his supper off the tray and beamed his thanks at her. Her mind had said yes to John Smith, yet her heart said no.

Martha climbed into bed that night with a heavy load on her mind. She was used to it by now – after years of taking a Medical degree came late hours of revision and stress. Having her own flat came rent payments and bills to cease her sleep. Having her family throttle her with their own worries and disappointments all the time came hardship and anxiety.

She settled down beneath the covers and kept her eyes on the sky outside. She liked to keep her curtains half closed just in case something happened out there – and if it did, she would be ready. Minutes later, a flash of green light swept across the window and reflected across her face. She jumped out of her skin, but did not hesitate and raced to the window ledge.

There was nothing. The only things that moved were a field of sheep and cows and the Union Flag flying on its pole. Did she imagine it? 'No, I definitely saw it!' She whispered. She tried to think what direction the light was heading towards. Her eyes averted to the fields into the west. 'I'll go over tomorrow during lunch!' She told herself and with that, she went back to bed ready for another sleepless night.

Meanwhile, John was sleeping like a baby. His strange and wonderful dreams visited again. This time he was running (as usual) through a beautiful landscape where the sky was a burnt orange and a second sun hailed the horizon casting a glow on everything in its path. Silver leaves hung delicately on trees and as the wind picked up, they would flutter and shine like crystals. It was a beautiful place. Maybe because it was so perfect, a tear fell down his cheek. But inside he felt sad…and he didn't know why.


	4. The First Blood

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

**Disclaimer: 'Hello yes, I would like to buy Doctor Who please. No? Fine I'll just keep nagging until you do!' Guess what? They still won't let me have him!**

**A/N: By the way, thanks for everyone who has put this on story alert! It really made me smile, thanks guys!**

Martha returned to her duties the next morning, dreading the ritual more then ever. She came up to Jenny in the kitchens and asked if she could take up Mr Smith's tray instead.

'Oh Martha, don't be so shy!' Jenny giggled at the disgruntled Martha. 'I think you should give it a shot – go and talk to him.' She gave the tray back to Martha with a determined look on her face. 'You never know, things can change for the better!'

'Yeah well, they change pretty fast Jenny 'cos he's asked me to the flamin' village dance!' She whispered in a heated manner.

Jenny's eyes bulged out and she stared in shock. 'John Smith asked you out to the dance? There you go Martha – you're perfect for each other!' She laughed excitedly.

'Please don't,' she mumbled back. She knew she couldn't tell Jenny the complicated reasons for not going so she made it easy by turning on her heel and sending the breakfast tray up to her master.

Meanwhile, Smith was already awake and out of bed. Martha usually came to his door at ten to seven every morning like clockwork so he made sure he was ready and waiting before she came in. He checked his hair in the mirror again and smoothed it down. _Knock knock_

'Enter!' He shouted.

'Hello Sir. I wanted to see you before breakfast.'

This wasn't the voice of Martha…he turned around and saw little Tim Latimer standing in his doorway.

'Mr Latimer,' he sighed, disappointed. 'Yes, what can I help you with?'

The little ginger boy marched into the room and held out a book. 'I passed Miss Redfern. Apparently you left this in her possession yesterday. But that's not the reason I wanted to see you.' He gave the history book to Mr Smith and preceded, 'do you think I'm reaching my potential?' He asked meekly.

'No. I don't think you are,' John sighed, taking the book and putting it on his mantelpiece next to the watch. 'I think you are a bright lad and can do so much better! Stop holding back, alright? I'll see you in class later!' He smiled calmly at the boy.

Tim nodded and John went into his private closet. While he was in there, Tim heard the watch speaking to him. _The Darkness…I'm the Last of the Time Lords…Everything has its time and everything dies…_

Tim doubled back but remained calm. He instinctively took hold of the watch and pocketed it. And ran.

Martha almost collided with Tim as she entered Smith's room. 'Whoa, watch it lad!' She laughed but he didn't look at her and continued at a fast pace down the hall. Martha looked around the room but there was no one there. 'Mr Smith?' She called, hoping he wouldn't hear and she could leave without talking to him.

'Miss Jones!' He came in with a huge smile. 'Lovely to see you this morning, do you have time to join me for some tea?'

Martha blushed – for the first time ever the Doctor was looking at her exactly as she wanted him to look at her for ages. 'I'm afraid I'll have to refuse Sir,' Martha said, averting her eyes yet again.

'No matter. We will see each other at the dance tonight, won't we?' John smiled.

'Yes, Sir. I will definitely be there,' the thought of that peculiar green light was still stuck in her mind and she didn't want him out of her sight until she investigated.

'I may have to go roaming about the fields today – get some shopping for the kitchens!' She explained.

'Wonderful, I shall come with you,' he answered.

'It will just be servants work Sir…' She tried to explain but he shook his head.

'Nonsense! I'd love to come with you. What time?'

'During lunch hour.'

'I'm free during and after lunch so yes by all means, I shall help you!' He stood and came over to her.

Martha had to flee the room before she let him kiss her cheek. Once she was outside, she leant against the wall and covered her face. It was too much…first there was the new environment she had to get accustomed to and the different customs of the time and the alien threat constantly in her mind. She couldn't face falling in love with John Smith when she knew that soon he would be gone forever. How could she do that when the Doctor wouldn't remember anything? It would be heartache when she would have to look into his eyes again and receive nothing.

Before he followed her out, she ran down the corridor and back down to the kitchens to Jenny.

But John was confused and concerned. He was afraid Martha didn't like him the way he did for her. That would be awful! He really liked this girl and he didn't want any friction to come between them.

While the drama between teacher and servant was constant, a schoolboy had already been captured by the family of blood. His eyes darted around quickly at every person who walked by, sniffing for a clue of the Doctor's whereabouts. The air was cold and not a trace of Time Lord blood…

Tim was hovering in the yard between his fellow pupils and looking at the fob watch in his hands. He stroked its pattern and decided to open it. _Come to me…Time and Space…Rose…_

That's it. He turned sharpish and knew he could taste the essence of a Time Lord. Baines smirked and followed the trail, becoming ever more hungry and confident.

Tim closed the watch again and felt its power in his fingers. Somehow he knew it was wrong to carry it around but he couldn't let go of it. He wanted whatever made this watch feel special. The school bell rang and he walked off to his next lesson, Baines somewhere in the crowd behind him and sniffing.


	5. The Watch Calls

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews! Glad to know so many people are enjoying it.**

It was lunch. Martha brushed past all the boys down the corridor as they filed into the dining hall. It was noisy and chaotic as always, yet she managed to slip through the front doors unnoticed. After glancing up at the school, she wondered down the stony path to the front gates.

She turned right down the country lane towards the village and walked at a fast pace. 'It would be rude to let a young woman advance down the village on her own,' a voice spoke behind her. She gasped and turned around.

'Mr Smith, please don't creep up on me like that!' She snapped at the Doctor – no, John Smith. 'And I don't think you should come with me…'

John proceeded to her side, wearing his day coat and hat complete with warm gloves. 'But I've prepared myself for the journey! Now come on, no arguments. Let's just take a stroll and have a nice conversation, yes?' He grinned broadly at her and extended his arm for her to take. She took it roughly and pulled him along.

'There's no getting rid of you is there Sir?' She said with a sigh.

He laughed. 'You are a strange woman, Miss Jones. I believe you hold a secret feeling about me.' They passed a field of scarecrows and continued, 'what have I done to be treated this way?'

'Sorry Sir, but don't you think it unwise to…to find me refined? Maybe you should wait a while before you get too rational…maybe a month?'

'Martha, a man's heart cannot be told what to choose and when. I happen to find you rather appealing so I'm sorry to say disliking you is not an option!'

Martha fumed and John looked at her with troubled eyes. 'Listen Martha, if it's the way people treat you here then don't worry about that. We could spend some time in the city at Christmas and when we return perhaps they will be a little more understanding.'

They reached the village where Martha tried to shake him off. 'Alright Sir, there's a market down there and we need some fresh vegetables. Can you handle that? I will be in the fishmongers.'

'Yes of course,' he beamed and headed down to the market.

Under the stretching clear blue sky Martha strode down to the field close by and searched around for anything strange. A couple of scarecrows were planted around and moved slightly in the breeze. But nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and went back to the village, peering around suspiciously at the seemingly lifeless valley.

An hour later she and John Smith returned to the school laden with groceries. During their walk back Martha had become warm towards him. Indeed, he made her smile when he spoke to her, looked at her and complimented her. They mostly discussed his dreams and the impossibility of fighting monsters and travelling to beautiful far off worlds. He seemed surprised yet delighted that she shared his passion for adventure and joked about how ridiculous it would be if these things were real and they could do it together.

'…if only Martha,' he chuckled when they entered the kitchens. They put the bags of food down on the empty table, 'Maybe I could manage a trip to the Australian outback sometime in the future, wouldn't that be astounding? It's a big world after all.'

Martha was about to answer but stopped when Jenny entered the room. She gazed happily at them, 'good afternoon Sir! Had a pleasant day with Miss Jones?' She nearly giggled.

'Thank you Miss, yes Martha and I have been dilly dallying about nonsense really but it was enjoyable!' He took off his coat and hat. 'Martha, I'm sorry but I have to go to my study now and mark some work.' He smiled warmly at her, touched her cheek lightly and walked off feeling dreamy and warm hearted.

Jenny took one look at Martha and burst out laughing. 'Are you sure he doesn't take a fancy to you? Dear girl it's plain as day you are his muse!'

Martha blushed but she couldn't help but smile. 'Come on Jenny, there's work to do…'

A couple of hours later Martha strolled down the corridors humming quietly. The matron was coming down the stairs, saw Martha and followed her. 'Miss Jones!' She called.

Martha stopped and turned around, 'Miss Redfern, what can I do for you?' She asked sweetly.

Joan came up to her, hands together and with an expression of complete seriousness. 'Miss Jones, what game are you playing?'

Martha's smile dropped. 'Excuse me?'

Joan took a deep breath, 'I am not a harsh woman. I show respect towards my employers and I have a soft side for my students because I am their nurse. Like a respectable woman should. Do you know what I'm getting at Miss Jones?'

'I'm not going to steal John Smith if that's what you mean,' Martha said, gripping her hands tightly. Joan looked at her questioningly.

'Out of respect of Mr Smith, I think he is a rather intelligent gentleman and I expect you to know your place, maid. It is a woman's duty to keep out of men's business.'

'Try telling him that!' Martha tried to smile.

'Like I said, I'm not a harsh woman…I've been widowed once and too often. I have pride for my country and its men. So should you,' her voice began to break and she swept away from Martha, eyes shining.

The sun was glowing its last rays upon the school and the environment was chilly. But now there was three in the Family of Blood…a young girl and a portly man joined Baines in their search for the Doctor. Martha wouldn't know this at the time, but as Jenny left the kitchen with a cheery smile, wishing her good luck at the dance, it would be their last moment together. Jenny bustled down the path of the school to collect some items from the shed before it got too dark. And then the scarecrows pounced…

After her run in with Miss Redfern, Martha felt like everything had gone wrong. That poor nurse…she never knew. She never knew she had lost her husband and felt sorry for her. Apparently, Joan wouldn't leave her room for the rest of the day. No one saw hide nor hair of her and she refused to let anybody in. But Martha couldn't set things right – she had to get ready for this dance. Too bad she had nothing to wear she thought, entering John's room.

He wore a neat suit and gestured a lovely gown hanging in front of his wardrobe. 'Just for you,' he smiled. 'I saw it in a village shop and hid it in one of the bags. Do you like it?'

Martha just gaped.

Night had fallen; the wind seemed to cease and an unnatural hush fell on the school. Tim sat on his bed in his dorm, feeling the watch in his hands. Active and alive, it seemed to speak to him. _Danger…they're coming…danger!_

'What's the danger?' He asked, eagerly. It didn't respond to his words and he frowned. 'Hmm alright then. Who's coming?'

_He's coming…he's ascending…he's knocking…_

_**Knock knock**_

Tim gasped and whipped round to see the handle on his door turning…

Baines entered the room. The first thing anyone would have noticed about him were the eyes…like a hawk, he scanned the dorm with a hungry glare. 'You made a mistake,' he called into the empty room. 'You revealed yourself to us Doctor. Now don't play hide and seek we know you're here…' he entered and glided like a ghost through the place.

Tim was hanging onto the ivy branch outside the open window, breathing heavily. He didn't know why he fled like that, the watch had taken control of him at that moment in time. 'I must take it back to Mr Smith!' He decided and descended down the wall just like Baines did last night when he was supposed to fetch some beer for his friends.

Baines was impatient. He lost the scent and stormed back down the stairs. 'Come out Doctor!' He roared, his shout echoing down the empty halls. 'We will find you!' He cackled and leapt down the stairs back to his father and sister.

'Sister of mine, anything?' He asked when he joined the little girl outside in the yard, her bright red balloon hanging delicately in her hand.

'We think we have found someone who can be of use,' she smiled wickedly. Next moment, the portly man thrusted Jenny towards them, covering her mouth to stop the screaming.

'Excellent, sister of mine!' Baines sneered. 'I have sensed the Doctor is in the school and who knows the school better then the servants? Take her to the ship!' He screeched into the night.

The family, the scarecrows and Jenny headed to the ship in the distance, out of sight. Martha and John Smith left the grounds together towards the village hall only two minutes later.


	6. Love and War

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and not by me. Yeah, just you wait!**

Her heart racing against her chest, Martha was holding onto John's arm with increasing affection. He made her laugh and somehow he didn't seem quite the same man that she had known for the last few months. This John Smith was gentle, caring and humorous. Why did he have to hide it?

They reached the village hall and strolled through the doors, excited to start the party. John Smith may be completely useless if stood against aliens; however, he was a charmer. Martha sat down at a table with him. The room was wonderfully decorated with banners and flags and it was filling with cheery looking people.

John held her hand across the table and winked at her. 'How about a dance?' He asked when the band started playing. She giggled and nodded, both standing. Her dress was quite beautiful; teal in colour it shimmered with silk and chiffon. They stood on the dance floor and John put his hand on her lower back and span her around. Even though the music and spirit of dancing kept a smile on her face, she couldn't help but notice the people staring.

The villagers, quite used to John Smith as one of the teachers at the boy's school, stared disgustedly at him and his partner. Once, when Martha and John danced past another couple – who were much older – she swore they sneered audibly at them. She bent her head low, resting it on his shoulder so she couldn't look at any of them.

The song ended and the people applauded the musicians. Martha walked swiftly back to her seat and sighed as she sat down, looking at her feet. 'I can see that you're hurt,' John muttered as he sat cautiously next to her.

'You have no idea Mr Smith.' Martha looked up at him. 'You have no idea how this is for me – no one has ever looked at me that way before. It makes me feel so…out of place!' Her eyes welled up and he hugged her tightly.

'I'm sorry we are so useless,' he whispered to her. 'I wish I could make everyone see that your people are just like us…you are a perfect, setting example of how lovely the whole human race is!'

Martha smiled at him, because yes he complimented her so much…but also because when he said 'human race' in that way it sounded just like the Doctor. 'Mr Smith your heart's in the right place but I don't want to embarrass you further…' she made to leave her chair but John did something which made it impossible for her to move.

He kissed her tenderly, his hand on her neck. She leaned into the kiss lovingly and didn't hear the people close by gasp in shock.

At that moment Jenny had died. Now Mother-of-Mine took her place, gathering around the rest of her family, smiling. 'Do you feel the Doctor?' Baines asked eagerly.

'I feel…nothing,' she said flatly and Baines grunted. 'No wait…' she closed her eyes. 'A servant girl named Martha Jones…she came with the Professor John Smith two months ago…this body's mind has no recollection of where they are from or what their purpose is.'

'Could it be the teacher?' Father-of-Mine commented.

Baines smirked at them and turned towards the door of the ship. 'There's only one way to find out…' He took out his gun and opened the door.

'I say what a public display!' A woman by Martha's side muttered appallingly to her partner who shook his head and looked away.

If ever Martha felt something for the Doctor, it was nothing to what she felt for John Smith now. She felt ultimately selfish for loving him because she knew she may not be able to take it upon herself to change him back…

The music started again, louder this time it seemed. John took her hand and they both laughed as they danced out of their seats.

Tim had seen Mr Smith leave the school and he followed him at a long distance, making sure he wasn't seen. Still he felt the watch talking to him in his mind. And as he ran down the last country road before he reached the hall, it showed him the future…

_Bullets pelted down on them like rain, as fast as lightening and as hard as stone. Tim was there in no man's land…he dived behind a clutter of bodies, hands over his helmet and crashed into wet sopping mud. A loud BANG and a thousand tiny pieces of muck showered over him as he missed a bomb. He leapt above the bodies and charged down the field, ready to fight again. Always having to fight again if he survived every blow…_

He came out of his trance and shivered. He pelted down the path and into the hall where he scanned the room for Mr Smith. There he was, dancing with Miss Jones. No one questioned him as he entered the room so he got to him quite hastily. 'Mr Smith, Sir!' He approached him with a look of regret on his face. 'Sorry to bother you…'

'What is it Mr Latimer?' John asked abruptly, wishing he hadn't been interrupted during his dance.

'I was in your study this morning and I took this without thinking…please have it. I don't want it anymore!' He held out the fob watch.

Martha stared at it, 'why did you take it?' She said, shaking.

Smith took it in his hand.

'I thought it was talking to me…' Tim said anxiously.

Smith turned it over in his hands. 'Is this mine?'

'Yes, Sir.'

Martha took it sharply; 'I'll keep it safe in my handbag…' she turned to her chair where her bag was hanging.

Tim looked hungrily back at the watch and he could still hear it…it was going to say something important. 'Martha? May I hold it just once more?'

'I don't think…' She stopped when she saw John looking at her and he spoke.

'Come on Martha, the boy won't harm it. I don't even remember it so…'

Before he could say anything else, Tim snatched it out of Martha's hand and opened it. _The Time is Now…Use Me…They Are Here…_

About half a mile down the road, the scarecrows were marching threateningly towards the school. They twisted round to look at the village behind them. Baines and the others were quicker. 'He's in the village!' Baines laughed happily. He menacingly trooped past the animated soldiers and waved his arm, 'this way!'

'No, boy. Give it back!' Martha snatched the watch back and put it protectively in her bag. 'I'm sorry but it's highly antique. It shouldn't leave Mr Smith's room. Understand?' She asked. Tim nodded and looked apologetically at them.

'Now Tim please return to the school. Shouldn't do any harm for you to walk back by yourself since you so easily found your way here at night!'

'But the headmaster will know I've been out after hours!' Tim pleaded.

'That's not my concern…' Smith ordered. 'Go back now before I report you!'

Tim couldn't argue back so he turned on his heel and fled the hall.

John shook his head and smiled. 'Sorry Miss Jones, where were we?' He took her hand and a great piercing screech split the room. Suddenly, a large group of people entered the room and most of them were in silly costumes…

'SILENCE!' It was Baines! He was leading the bizarre group, completely unaware of how strange he looked.

Most of the dancers scrambled back in shock and tried to edge away from them. 'We're looking for the Doctor!' Baines snapped.

Martha gasped and held John's hand tightly.

'Mr Baines, for heaven's sake! If it's not one student out of bed it's two…' John spoke out, feeling it was his responsibility to deal with the boy.

'Ah, Mr Smith!' Baines looked at him hypnotically. 'We're quiet pleased to see you! Advance!' About four scarecrows stumbled across the room to numerous screams. John looked perplexed as two of them grabbed him and the others took Martha.

'It took us quite a while you know. But we think we can forgive you.' Baines walked closely up to him. 'Just hand yourself to us calmly and we won't harm your lady friend!' He sneered.

'What are you talking about?' John quivered, his whole body shaking. 'What are you talking about Baines? I'll have a word with the head about this scandal!'

'Cease talking!' Baines snapped; his voice swam around the room. 'I said if you made it easy we will let your friend go…so what will it be?'

John looked around for help but couldn't find any.

'He's not the Doctor!' Martha spoke up. Baines turned sharply towards her. 'You've got the wrong person…'

'And yet you know who he is!' Baines said, an inch from Martha's face. 'No point in lying girl.' He took out his gun and the family followed suit.

'We plan to live forever and we will.' Guns were poised in their direction. John and Martha stared alarmingly at them all. 'Casualties are an unfortunate part of the game, aren't they?' He sneered.

His finger on the trigger, hearts were beating fast. And it looked like there was no way out of it.


	7. The Horrid Truth

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who – except the merchandise!**

Martha couldn't move. She was going to die any second…

'NOW!' A high pitched screech echoed across the room.

John gasped and clutched Martha's hand tightly. But nothing happened to them…they opened their eyes to see none other then Tim and _Joan _disarming the Family of Blood!

The nurse and the schoolboy stood with their hands full of weaponry which was pointing at the aliens. Joan looked scared out of her wits as she held Baines' and Jenny's guns. But her eyes looked determined. 'Now, don't move!' She said timidly. 'Or else I shall have to use these…these _things!_' She spluttered.

For a moment it looked like the family would surrender but as they all looked at each other with a grin Martha knew they were not threatened in the slightest. Still, she thought it was a good plan.

Just as Baines was coming over to them, suspecting who John was, Martha spied Miss Redfern coming into the hall unnoticed by the family. Martha had given her instructions, pleading through her eyes and Joan had nodded, understanding. So to stop the family turning to see Joan coming towards them all, she diverted their attention fully to John by giving away his true self.

But now Joan's confidence was slipping and they were running out of ideas…

'Ha, ha!' Baines cackled suddenly, making Joan jump a foot in the air. 'How brave! How stupidly brave…'

The rest of the family joined in with his laughter and Martha seized this chance…

'Joan! Tim! Throw a gun each to me and Mr Smith!'

They didn't wait to be told twice and immediately threw a spare to Martha and John…who fumbled with his when he caught it. Now all four of them pointed the devices at the family, completely surrounded.

Baines' smile quivered slightly.

'Now, you have two choices…' Martha said stiffly. 'You can turn away and I will spare your lives…or you can choose to proceed in which case I must act and destroy you!' She said sternly.

John glanced uncertainly over at Martha. 'Now, Miss Jones…surely we can't?!'

'Stop all this nonsense!' Father-of-Mine bellowed, making almost all the people in the room quiver. 'We can get to the Doctor surely…ATTACK!' He yelled at the scarecrows. They obeyed and grabbed Joan around her neck – she had to drop the gun.

'No!' Martha yelled and suddenly Tim dived out of the way and pelted across the room..._Stop Them…Use Me…Save Everyone…_the voice rang louder in Tim's head and he stopped by Martha's bag. Tim took out the fob watch and ran out of the door.

Baines marched up to Martha's face so they were almost nose to nose. He sniffed. 'Fob watch?' He muttered. Then his eyes grew wide. 'Oh!' He grinned. He glanced at John who was shaking like a leaf. 'You turned human?' He said in a patronising manner. 'How clever you are Doctor…' He turned his attention to John Smith. 'You locked yourself away in the watch so we couldn't…how _ingenious!'_ He laughed smugly.

'What? Baines what on Earth are you talking about? Please, stop all this ridiculous nonsense and get back to the school at once…'

'…Time Lord extravagance…' Baines continued to mutter as though he hadn't heard him.

'I'm warning you Baines, you will be facing expulsion and your parents…'

'…and soon it will be ours…'

'Baines. This is an order; a command! Cease this peculiar behaviour and STOP!' John shouted both in anger and in fright.

Martha couldn't help but feel like the Doctor was letting her down…

She took charge at once and blasted the alien gun in her hand at the ceiling – the panels collapsed around them and in the chaos she grabbed John's hand and yelled at Joan to follow; the scarecrow holding her prisoner letting her go as ceiling fell around it.

The rest of the villagers in the hall took this moment to escape and everyone departed like a stampede. Martha, John and Miss Redfern ran hurriedly back up the path to the school. As the building came into sight they slowed and clutched at the stitches in their sides.

'Miss Redfern…what a…lucky…entrance you made…back there!' John sighed, steam escaping his mouth every time he spoke.

'I was a bit late getting to the dance…' she answered as they climbed up the path to the school gates. 'And then Mr Latimer…passed me and…I asked him what he was…doing and…we heard screams…'

'Professor Smith! What is this entire racket?' It was the head master; he walked out in his night wear and had a look of annoyance. 'Is there a reason why Mr Latimer approached me with a look of horror and vulgarity? After hours? He told me the most ridiculous story…I almost went to get my cane on him!'

'No, it's true head master!' John said respectfully. 'It's one of the students – Mr Baines. He and a few other villagers have somehow got it into their heads to create a mutiny against us. There are a few others involved…pranksters wearing scarecrow outfits!'

'Is this true?' The head asked sternly.

'Yes, they're marching up to the gates now!' John said seriously.

'Marching? It sounds like a war…'

'Please Sir – I witnessed it. Mr Baines and the others said they would murder…it is most important we phone the police!' Miss Redfern said desperately.

While the Head took a moment to ponder on this, Martha felt a stab of hope. Tim was in the school somewhere – she had to find him and open the watch!

'Well…' the head looked more annoyed then alarmed. He turned to Martha but didn't say anything to her. 'Let's get inside and sort this fiasco out…'

Martha stood by the window looking out to the country road with a look of grief. Somewhere deep in the school all the students were gathered with the teachers (including John Smith) preparing for an early war…it was merely half an hour ago that she and John were enjoying a dance. Spending time in each other's arms and forgetting everything else. It was lovely and so romantic.

A creak of a floorboard snapped her out of her trances. Matron was standing in the doorway.

'Miss Jones, may I disturb your pondering?' She stepped casually into the room and reached Martha's side. Her face was half lit by the light outside; a cold steel grey.

'I don't want this to happen any more then you do Miss Jones,' she said with an air of pity. 'I think it cruel for those boys to go into battle…it's so agonising to see them!'

'Wait around a bit longer and you'll soon wish the boys were still fighting scarecrows!' Martha said.

Joan looked at her, puzzled by what she said but she quickly looked outside. 'When I lost my husband I swore I wouldn't love another…I couldn't stand anymore heartbreak!' Her voice croaked again. 'So why have I let my heart slip and fall for Mr John Smith? Especially when he doesn't love me? He loves you,' she said sombrely.

Martha gave her a friendly hug, wrapping her arms warmly around Matron who – surprisingly – hugged her back.

'You must see Mr Smith…' Joan said two minutes after an awkward silence. 'Try and persuade him to stop this bloodshed!'

'But they will be at our door any second now…' Martha pleaded, not wanting to see John.

'Who are you really?' Joan asked suddenly. 'You and Mr Smith…the journal and the watch all seem rather peculiar. Tell me the truth.'

So Martha decided to tell the nurse the horrid realisation. That the man she loved would never love her, the dreams and the fantasies were all real while 1913 wasn't for them…time travel and Time Lords…

She never said anything. Never asked anything while Martha spoke. She just sat there and listened, nodding once every so often. Finally, when Martha finished explaining the wonderful tales of the Doctor and how the aliens were seeking to kill them, she started to talk.

'So there could never be a John Smith. There should have never been a man to whom I should fall for. His dreams are actually the life of an immortal man. It's like heaven decided to join us. But heaven must now go back to which it came,' she stood up and looked away from Martha. 'Excuse me, I'm going away…'

Martha nearly cried; she held her hand up to her face and wept. Joan was so right. John Smith _was _just a dream…more then anything she wanted the Doctor. _I have to find Tim…Now!_ She shouted out in her head. _The Doctor will put everything right…_

**I'm sorry this wasn't a very John/Martha chapter but I just had to relate to the episode a bit here to get the story going…I promise the next chapter will be more John/Martha…ok? Cool. Thanks for reading/Story alerting/Reviewing! X**


	8. Choices

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

**Disclaimer: 'A banana a day keeps the Doctor away…Erm…no it doesn't. Bananas are good! Quick – have a banana!' Yeah…I don't own Doctor Who!**

Through the shadows, Martha ran. Her feet hammered on the ground but barely touched the floor as she hurtled down corridor after corridor trying to find Tim. All around she could hear guns firing and straw being ripped apart…

At last, reaching a third floor corridor, she spotted a hunched up figure beside a dormitory door.

'Tim?' She said uncertainly, her heart almost breaking her rib cage in the intense moment. Tim looked up and his eyes shone out like a beacon of life. They were the only indication of how worried he was. 'Martha,' he gasped as explosions hailed the atmosphere around the exterior of the school. 'I'm…I saw myself…fighting in a war. But it wasn't like this one, it was so _sickening_!'

Martha sat down beside him and glanced at the thing that shined in his cupped hands; the fob watch. Together they leaned against the wooden panelling and sat in silence for a moment.

'Yes. There's a war coming,' Martha murmured, staring into space before her. 'It will take the strength of the entire world to finish it off, Timothy. But you know Britain and her allies will need every solider she can get!'

Tim looked down at the watch and rubbed it with his fingers. 'He's seen war,' (Martha turned to look at him) 'and death…he fought and won – and lost. He knows more about war and peace then any other person in the world!'

'Who Tim?' Martha asked.

'The Doctor,' Tim whispered and heard his voice yet again. _It all has a purpose…it must come…it must end…_

'Tim, you give me that fob watch and we can end this right now!' Martha hastened to hold the watch but Tim clutched it tightly.

'I can't let the Doctor out – if he joins this battle then pain and death will ensue…' Tim stood up but didn't move away. 'Don't you understand Martha? By coming to this place you put us all in danger. Mr Baines and the little girl…the villager and the servant girl…they all died! They would still be alive if it wasn't for him!' There was a note of hatred in his voice now.

Martha stood before him and looked apologetic. 'He didn't mean for anyone to die. Really, he's the last person to want to see blood. But he can help – and I promise that he won't kill anyone!'

Tim stuttered for a moment, looking caught between handing the watch to Martha and wanting to run again. He took sharp breaths and eyed her suspiciously. 'Don't promise anything,' he said after a particularly loud BANG went off outside. 'Just make this madness end…' and finally, he placed the watch into her hand.

Martha smiled and nodded. Tim didn't smile. He walked off down the corridor; his footsteps echoing as all of a sudden, the noise outside ceased to be.

John Smith stared at all the straw on the ground which lay still. 'There was no one _in _the costumes!' He gasped.

Beside him, the head looked sharply around. 'There is something bizarre going on!'

'We didn't kill anyone!' A boy in front of John sighed out of relief.

In response, the Family of Blood emerged out of the hazed, smoky scene. Smith did a double take and ran into the school. He didn't want to fight anymore – he wanted to see Martha again and hold her hand…

Martha arrived from down the staircase and saw John leaning over the banister, hand in his hair. 'Mr Smith, are you alright?'

John looked up. 'Animated straw, Miss Jones! We don't know what to do…there's no way…'

Martha took his hand and led him into the library. It was dark and gloomy but no one would hear them here. 'Those poor boys are out there fighting right now and we can't save them!' He muttered.

Martha took out the fob watch and placed it in front of his eyes. 'I'm sorry Sir but we must part ways,' her voice choked even though she knew this time would come.

John looked at the watch then at Martha with the same puzzled expression as Miss Redfern.

'Part ways? What on Earth…?!'

'You know your journal…you know all those dreams you had of the Doctor and the blue box? All those wondrous things?' Martha begged him to listen.

'Yes but what does this have to…?'

'You're him! You're the Doctor and right now we need him. Do you understand? Please Sir. You're not John Smith. He doesn't exist – just let me explain…'

Before he could answer, they heard the front door smash open and all the boys' running back inside. It sounded like the battle was moving in…

John stared at her, his eyes filled with a desperate wish to put things back to normal. 'Explain what? Alright Martha the Doctor is a fantasy – a knight in shining armour. Of course we need someone like him but I thought you were smarter then that!'

Martha didn't know what to do; her mind was set on opening the watch as soon as possible…but she wanted as much time with John Smith as she could muster before he disappeared. But the Family were moving in…and it was now or never.

Martha sighed. 'I'm sorry but we need him right now…' She began to open the watch and a trail of golden light spilled out.

John gasped and felt it.

He felt like the Doctor again. Quickly, the rush of knowledge, courage, heritage, memories and life came flooding back. He remembered that the Family of Blood were searching for him and he had to act. He saw Martha next to him but somehow she seemed different. Her eyes seemed brighter, prettier – her face was so beautiful…

'NO!' John shouted in anguish and snapped the watch shut again.

The golden trail disappeared into the air and all that knowledge trickled out of his mind. He breathed heavily like he just ran a marathon. Martha stared at him in anger and confusion. 'What are you doing?' But before she could open it again, John snatched it away and threw it across their table.

'No,' he said warmly and hugged her tightly. 'I saw everything he was and it's too…I can't live that life!' He muttered. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. 'And more importantly…he didn't _love _you Martha! How can I turn into such a monster? How can I spend the rest of my life not loving you?'

Martha wanted to cry. 'You idiot,' she whispered, but in a loving way. 'But at least you believe me…'

A thunder of crashes outside the room snapped them out of their embrace and they looked scared. Martha, still being held close to John's chest, looked away. This was so hard to bear…they couldn't save everyone without the Doctor. They still had one month left before the Family would weaken.

'You know what will happen if we don't get him!' Martha whispered to him.

'If I became this Doctor again…would he change back afterwards?' John asked desperately.

Martha shook her head. 'I doubt he will. He would never…'

'Then you know the answer,' John gazed intently into the corridor and winced.

'Don't be stupid – I'm not worth everyone getting killed!' Martha snapped suddenly. 'Please John, don't be a coward! The Doctor changed into _you_. We've got to save those boys!'

To her disbelief, John strolled over and slammed the door shut. They were in complete darkness except for the greyish light coming from outside. 'Alright…' he sighed, 'suppose we can save the lads. Suppose we can stop these…creatures. You and I can go on living a life you would never have with _him_. Would you like that Martha? I am asking you…begging you that you care for me too. My heart can't take unrequited love.' He held her hands in his and placed them on his heart.

'Love me for what I am! Trust me that we can get through this together.'

They looked at the watch reflecting the light outside, sitting oddly bright in the dark end. 'Your choice Martha. Leave and end our relationship…or stay, knowing that you made two people so different so beautiful.' He placed his lips on hers and kissed her tenderly. She couldn't think of a kiss more passionate.

**A/N: Mwa ha ha! Like the cliff-hanger? Wait until the next chapter to find out Martha's decision…which will be in diary form! Thanks again for reading/reviewing and what have you. X**


	9. Dear Diary

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

Disclaimer: **As a Final note…Doctor Who, I do not own it!**

_DearDiary,_

_ It pains me even now to write. After yesterday's events I can't help but grieve. The slaughter, the nightmares, the unforgettable screams. Things happened last night that shook me to tears. First of all I have to take John off my mind. He's gone. And I can never see him again; that's what the Doctor said. The man I fell in love with, the man that changed my life has departed from the school and from my life. But he will never leave my heart. _

_We could have made it work. It would have been very easy. If the Doctor hadn't stepped in and changed everything. I hate the Doctor at this moment. How could he take this away from me? _

_When I saw John for the last time last night, he held the watch in his hand and told me, of course, it was for the greater good – even though I saw the tears that stung his eyes. _

_And the next moment a different man stood in front of me. A man with two hearts which neither could love me. He was loud and dangerous suddenly; I forgot how war could distress a man. He dashed outside to deal with the aliens. And he dealt with them._

_This morning dawn broke over the horizon and I sat by the window waiting for him to return. The school boys were all sent to their dormitories and the Head gave me a severe talking to. But I didn't care. Why does it matter, really?_

_Then he came and sat with me, telling me how wonderful it was to get to know me through another's eyes and wondered if it was possible if I might be interested joining him on his next adventure. I relucted; how could I possibly do that now? After what I could see him do? Knowing he wasn't John Smith anymore?_

_I declined. I'm going to live the rest of my life here where I can at least hope to build up some confidence again. I was so inspired by a particular woman though. I mustn't forget to mention the person who helped me take care of the wounded straight after the fight. A valiant nurse if there ever was one. For she returned; the woman that loved John Smith also. We had our differences at first but soon we got on like a house on fire. _

_So yes, I am going to carry on with my intended career and look after the people of this village that need me most. _

_I hope the Doctor never returns. If I can't have John Smith then his counterpart is certainly not worth it any longer. Especially as his true colours showed and I saw the savage pouring out of him. Maybe some other people would disagree but my personal memories won't erase my feelings for him._

_He never cared for me. He never cared for anyone here._

_I am going to bed now. I probably won't sleep though. For now I am going to try and forget everything that happened here. _

_Goodnight Diary, Sweet Dreams,_

_Joan Redfern_


	10. You Are Loved

This is a reply to Montypython203's challenge

**Disclaimer: I was always going to do this chapter. But Doctor Who still isn't mine. **

Clear morning light made a transition into gloominess. Martha stood outside the school by herself and felt the soft breeze brush her hair across her cheeks. Her eyes fixed steadily on the glass windows, the stone walls and the oak door. So much happened last night that she felt dizzy just thinking about it.

She closed her eyes and thought of that last moment with John Smith…

Both of them looked into each other's eyes with fatal longing. Their hands were together; holding onto the fob watch tightly. Martha and he opened the watch together in that dark library. The projected golden light travelled around them as though in slow motion. John was transforming but he managed to hold on for as long as possible.

The door had burst open moments before and Joan Redfern had entered. She stared in horror at the scene on the other side of the room. John looked at her and smiled sadly, wishing her farewell. He gazed at the glittering magic around him then turned to see Martha one last time. He smiled encouragingly and as the tears reflected gold he whispered, 'I love you,' and disappeared.

Martha felt her own tears begin to fall when she looked back up at the school. All too soon she got her Doctor back but he didn't stick around long. He rushed a tactical move to Martha, hurried an apology to Joan and dashed out of the library determinedly leaving the girls to grieve.

She still didn't know how he managed to defeat them…but gone they were. She had seen the Doctor lead the unconscious family into his TARDIS and was gone for a few hours.

Meanwhile, she and Joan attended to the boys that suffered in battle. They didn't speak much as both couldn't bear to realise the truth out loud. When the last boy had been seen to, the Head Master was shaking with fury. He didn't have any idea of who caused this fiasco and wanted answers immediately. He was on the verge of sacking Martha and Joan, yet neither seemed bothered by his barking brutality.

And now the Doctor was back and he was with Joan at present…Martha looked at the clock tower in the distance which told her it was exactly 8:30 AM. Half an hour he had been in there. Finally, he emerged with a stiff pale look about him.

She wasn't dressed in that teal gown any longer. During the time that the Doctor had been with Joan she dressed in her own clothes in the TARDIS, feeling exhausted and sick. Rain began to fall on them as they came face to face.

For the first time in over two months she could see the Doctor's soul. In John Smith's body. She expected to feel relief and warmth once she saw those eyes again…yet she still felt betrayal, believing the Doctor was stealing the body of John.

'How are you?' He asked her quietly, frowning in a sad sort of way.

'I'm fine,' she clutched her arm and stared at her feet.

'Thank you,' he said.

She sniffed and looked away. He didn't remember.

'…for caring so much about me!' He smiled.

Martha looked at him. 'What?'

He laughed and hugged her tightly. 'I mean John Smith…I didn't expect him to…anyway,' he trailed off, letting go of her. 'Sorry about that.' His eyes seemed foggy and Martha suspected he was trying to force John to the surface so she could see him in a happier light again.

'Doctor, it wasn't your fault. He was completely different to you…'

They began walking back to the TARDIS down the road, away from the school.

'No, no no!' He silenced her. 'Something must have happened while I transformed into him…' the school disappeared out of sight.

'I gave him everything a 1913 man needed. As in, nothing Time Lordish,' he tried to explain, 'but somehow I think my personality slipped into him quite a bit…'

Martha stared at him. 'Yeah I think so…he was having dreams and sometimes drawing aliens…'

'…and falling for someone in particular?' The Doctor said on a high note. Martha looked questioningly at him but he just grinned and strode on ahead of her.

'Doctor?' She tried to catch up.

'Race you to the TARDIS!' He yelled childishly at her and scampered up the road. Martha felt annoyed and chased him but once she reached the field that harboured his machine, him being a good twenty yards ahead, a smile began to break over her face. And as the rain poured down she laughed heartily.

Those weeks at an Edwardian Boy's school were some of the strangest of her life. She found friendship in Jenny and Helen…love in John Smith and humility in Tim Latimer. He stood up the winding road, and smiled to himself as he watched the TARDIS leave his world, a curious little fob watch clutched in his grateful hand. Xxx

** The End**

**Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
